Sunday
by creativeDogstar
Summary: Remus Lupin narrates a small tradition that happens between James Potter and Lily Evans.


It happened every Sunday. Small gifts were sent between therm. Maybe a sugar quill to her one week or a chocolate bar to him the next. I always stole his chocolate bars; I can't help myself, they're honey duke's. This tradition started way back in 6th year. Her parents had just died; murdered by death eaters, the fucking bastards. She had come to me, of course, for comfort. Both Snuffles and I had cuddled up to her until she fell asleep. This is when James came it. He had a slight obsession with her at the time and the sight must have been heart breaking, as he didn't really know that Lils and I were best friends and nothing more, unless if you count fifth year but that's another story.

"What happened?" he asked, obviously figuring out something was wrong. He brushed my hand that was on her back, he had not dared to touch her, not yet at least.

"Her parents just died." I whispered, only then did I realized I had been crying as well. I had taken his hand into mine squeezing it a bit. Her parents had practically adopted me and I needed all the comfort I could get.

"Oh." he responded "How are you?" he squeezed my hand back. I shook my head at him and gave a soft smile as an answer. he looked down out her. "How is she?"

"Dealing." I replied. He nodded.

"I don't like seeing her sad." he mumbled scratching the back of his neck. "She deserves all the happiness in the world. I want to be able to comfort her, but she'd never let me get close enough to her to do that." At least he under stood the very mention of his name made lily want to puke at the time. "I want to do something for her though." I chuckled softly, he _always_ wanted to do something. "I'm going to do something." he declared pushing up his glasses. I sighed heavily knowing that whatever James Potter was going to do, would just piss Lily off even more.

"How about dropping the ego around her?" I suggested, in the best possible way. I mean it sounds rude i know but James Potter needed a kick in the face of reality sometimes and then was one of those times.

"what do you mean by that? I don't have an ego." he pouted.

"Yes you do James, just act around her like you do Siri, Pete and I. Don't be such a dick." He opened his mouth to reply, then closed it and sighed. A mischievous grin flew across his face. I needed to know what he was going to do, because he could fuck a lot of shit up right then.

"I'm going to send her a gift." he explained. I wanted to face palm as hard as possible. I sighed again and glared at him.

"Nothing to big James." I warned him. "other wise I might have to do something about it." A threat of a prank, best thing I could have done then.

"Yeah I know, it's not like this is another declaration of love Rem." he looked at me like I was stupid, then he swallowed. "Just a flower. . .and something sweet and maybe a note." I had smiled. He was finally getting it.

"She likes Roses, black ones especially." I told him, "And sugar quills, they're her favorites." He smiled back at me and thanked me before dashing out of the room.

The next day her owl landed in front of her with a bundle of black roses and sugar quills. These were all wrapped with a red ribbon tide in a bow. It wasn't until later Had I learned what the note said: _Dear Lily, sorry for being an ass, love James._ She had laughed at this. I was surprised when next Sunday rolled around and Jame's owl came with a small black box wrapped in a red ribbon. Inside the box was a single lemon drop and a note. the note read: _Dear James, first step is admitting you have a problem; second is fixing it. Pleasantly surprised Lily._ The next week he sent her a gift. this went on. It was a form of flirting really.

A game changer happened on a Sunday in October; 7th year. Lily had sent the gift, it was a charm bracelet that had a snitch with deer antlers on it. The note read: _Deer (ha) James, Go to Hogsmead with me, three Broomsticks noon? kinda in love, Lily._ Of course he accepted. I would have checked him for polly juice potion if he had not. He complained that it wasn't a proper date at Rosemary's, but Lily wasn't one for Rosemary's unless if it was for hot chocolate and he soon became aware of this. They dated even more and continued to send gifts on Sundays.

So they were together most of the time, which left a very bored Sirius on my hands. This was a bit of a problem. It's not the fact that I got to spend more time with Sirius no, he was one of my closest buddies, but uh I had developed a small (Very large maybe bigger crush than James had on Lily) crush on the dog. To be fair who wouldn't love this reckless punk, who was as loyal as he was hot. All the birds were into him, why couldn't I have been? Of course it was taboo to be hyper gay, hell it still is, but let's just say it was kinda awkward to be around him, and many cold showers happened afterwards. Luckily the cold showers were replaced by short kisses, but that's another matter.

Three years have passed, and they continued to send gifts to one another. Of course it was a Sunday when the game changed once more. James got a small black box and wrapped it in red ribbon, tradition, and sent it to her. In the box was a crown ring with small rubies in it. the note read: _Dear Lily, marry me? Love James._ She had said Yes, but she had a trick up her sleeve. The next week she gave James the same black box but inside was a golden pacifier. the note read: _Dear James, I'm pregnant, Love Lily. J_ ames was ecstatic.

 ** _1980._**

End of July Lily had her baby, and I had 5% credit on the creation of Harry Potter and nobody could take that away from me, however I was not the godfather, that role was to my signif, Sirius Black.

Six months had passed. James and Lily went into hiding. That Sunday was the last day I saw them alive.

 ** _October 31 1981_**

James Potter still had Lily's Sunday letter clutched in his cold hand when I found him, It read as follows. _Dear Lily, sorry for being an ass, but you must live. I love you, James._ It was scrawled out as if he didn't have enough time to write it. I had sobbed. The next Sunday they were buried. The stones read as followed.

 _Lily, a mother, wife, sister and best friend, Let her Sunday's live on._

 _James, a father, brother, prankster, Let his Sunday's live on._

I still cry on Sundays.


End file.
